Cassidy and Mozart
by GalaMD
Summary: Colección de 10 ff Might en honor a la Autora que se ha consagrado a este pairing en español ; por no decir en cualquier idioma rofl xD . Diferentes géneros y ratings, según the mood strikes me ;
1. Where no Man has gone before

**Fandom: **The Office (US)

**Disclaimer:** Obra de los Reyes Magos: Gervais, Merchant y Daniels. Y es que no habría ni que darles porque su genialidad desde luego no es cosa mía xD y es tan única y suya, que me ha poseído ella a mí por completo :P

**Rating:** PG --NR-17

**Spoilers: **5ª temporada completa.

**Género:** Múltiple. O eso se intentará…

**Nota:** Como un ff pOrn me sabía a poca cosa y probablemente iba a fracasar en crear algo que valiera lo suficiente por sí mismo, en teoría he intentado escribir una colección de minifics abordando todos esos pequeños pero decisivos momentazos Might que nos ha brindado la temporada. Al menos los que mi mala memoria me deja recordar. Me he enfrentado al meme de los diez géneros… pero el proyecto se ha quedado en eso, pura teoría xD porque no he podido abarcar ni la mitad de ellos a tiempo:3/10 xD how sad is that FAIL XD. Y encima el primero tiene interés 0% para ti xD Espero que sepas disculparme, Lau, por la mediocridad. Yo al menos pienso que he escrito tres ffs independientes (y hace tiempo que nanay de la china xD) y eso me ayuda a dormir mejor por las noches… je xD De todas maneras me propongo continuarlo para completar los otros siete relatos cuando tenga tiempo de rever la temporada y sobre todo inspiración para hacerle un homenaje más digno.

Probablemente no sea el regalo de cumpleaños más sorprendente evah, ni el más currado (no por no intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas!), que yo o nadie te haya hecho nunca, pero espero de corazón satisfacer la ilusión que albergabas y esa comezón insistente que tienes desde hace meses con que regrese al fandom. Sigo preguntándome por qué querrías eso, siendo la Queen del ff officero Xddd pero aquí las padawan hacen lo posible por emular a las mejores.

**Nota 2 (en el día D xDD):** Dios mío. mira que me pasé todo el viernes-sábado-domingo sufriendo frente al documento en blanco del word, sin que las musas se dignaran a visitarme. salió algo. pero creo que no suficiente… y hoy, de buenas a primeras, mientras escuchaba a the killers en mi benripod, unas lyrics me iluminaron un poquito más, quizás para un próximo segmento. prometo tenerlo cuanto antes y añadirlo a estos… ai…siento la cutrez xD

* * *

**CASSIDY & MOZART**

** Where no man has gone before (TWSS)**[crossover]

En los casi dos meses que convivió en la granja Schrute jamás vio a Dwight en pijama. El hombre no parecía poseer en su armario más que una gama ilimitada de insípidos trajes de tonos térreos, austeros como sus formas, y una pila de camisas oscilando en tonos de amarillo calabaza. Ah, y las camisillas bajeras sin mangas, que era en lo que le había visto siempre bajar a desayunar o irse a dormir por las noches. La prenda constante que le ayudaba a soportar el calor de justicia mientras araba y sembraba, y con el que se enfrentaba a la adversidad de los elementos hasta en la mañana de sábado más fría de abril.

Luego regresaba con ella empapada de sudor, pegada al pecho agitado, al hueco entre sus escápulas, con la suciedad de la tierra coloreándola hasta que tenía el mismo aspecto que su uniforme laboral habitual. Eso le había dado una extraña sensación de familiaridad a aquella estancia forzosa bajo su techo.

Y sin embargo, la escena que le sorprendió al entrar en la oficina resultaba pintoresca y aún más surrealista que aquel paréntesis de remolachas y hacer tortitas para Mose. Dwight había decidido aprovechar por primera vez el viernes "casual" para colgar la corbata y acudir a trabajar en pijama. Un pijama con la parte de arriba de color mostaza, eso sí, y de lo que de lejos parecía algo más hortera que el algodón o la seda. Espumilla. Reflectante bajo los halógenos de la oficina.

Más curioso que irritado por el mal gusto de su empleado, disfrazó su intriga de la misma sorna con la que los demás celebraban la elección de atuendo de Dwight. Apoyado sobre el mostrador de la recepción, compartió la risa de Pam y encajó el guiño que Jim le envió desde detrás de su escritorio.

Dwight se volvió y se le secó la garganta.

Se había dejado convencer por su nuevo mejor amigo para ir a un Comic Con en Nueva York el fin de semana, mascullaba, justificándose. Y como la primera sesión empezaba esa misma noche, no iba a perder tiempo volviendo a casa para cambiarse, _claro_.

Pero no pudo prestar demasiada atención a aquella explicación con que defendía lo que llevaba puesto. Había obviado la estricta raya central que normalmente le separaba el pelo en dos como un libro. En su lugar la había desplazado lateralmente y había repeinado el flequillo engominado hacia atrás sin disimular la naturaleza ondulada que amenazaba con hacerse notar. De hecho, el efecto no era demasiado diferente al look que solía llevar él. Tampoco se había calado esa mañana las gafas de montura pasada de moda, y le azoró descubrir que las lentillas le favorecían, al no reducir sus ojos claros a pequeñas pulgas sin gracia alguna.

La camiseta se le ceñía al cuerpo de un modo que probablemente le resultaba incómodo, consciente de los ángulos y curvas de su figura. Se convenció de que el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago era resultado de la impresión que había hecho que el café se le indigestara, y no de la apenas refrenable necesidad de dibujar con un dedo el logotipo familiar que lucía sobre el pectoral izquierdo. Se dijo que aquello no era ni de lejos la misma ilusión que experimentaba de niño frente al televisor cuando sus héroes infantiles aparecían en pantalla para explorar nuevos mundos o salvar razas alienígenas.

La sonrisa satisfecha que se curvó en la comisura de los labios de Dwight, sabedora, le devolvió a la realidad. Al hecho de que probablemente toda mueca de burla o jocoso desprecio había desaparecido de su rostro. Se le antojó despiadadamente atractiva.

Turbado, rompió la magia soltando una risotada por la nariz que más bien sonó a ronquido. Hizo algún juego de palabras de mal gusto y corrió a refugiarse en su despacho.

Ignoró la pulsión de cerrar las persianas, abrir el cajón y sacar las orejas puntiagudas que había rescatado del ático en la última visita a la casa de Nana.

Conociendo a Dwight, estaba casi seguro de que estaba al tanto de qué significaban.

Era irónico – no, _ilógico_ – notar la punzada por no ser él el segundo de abordo en la camioneta de Dwight.


	2. Strawberry Fields

**2.****STRAWBERRY FIELDS **[fluff]

_So goodbye,  
sweet appetite,  
n__o single bite  
could satisfy...  
I know your name,  
I know your skin,  
I know the way  
these things begin;_

_But I don't know  
what I would give of myself,  
how I would live with myself  
if you don't go.  
It won't do  
to dream of caramel,  
to think of cinnamon  
and long  
for you._

**(**_**Caramel**_** – Suzanne Vega)**

_This could be the very minute  
I'm aware I'm alive  
All these places feel like home_

**(**_**Chocolate**_** – Snow Patrol)**

La mayoría de gente de Dunder Mifflin había levantado el campamento y regresado a casa en las últimas horas, cuando el sol había comenzado a descender del cielo y la visibilidad en el campo para los juegos había sido mermada considerablemente. Cada mochuelo a su olivo, y aunque aún se cruzaba con algún que otro despistado con la camiseta del color de su sucursal, el parque había sido devuelto a las parejitas de tórtolos que iban allí a darse el lote y dejarse picar por los mosquitos.

En cuanto a él, iba en busca de Michael. Había observado que su lujoso coche seguía en el apartado reservado a aparcamientos (con el extra de alguna que otra pintada acusadora _embelleciendo_ la chapa) cuando despidió a Rolph en su jeep. Y los atontados de Nashua se marchaban en ese momento en el autocar que habían alquilado, incluyendo a la rubia comprometida que traía de cabeza a su jefe y amigo. Ajena a la acritud de sus pensamientos, Holly Flax le decía adiós animosamente con la mano por una de las ventanillas. Como si fueran amiguitas íntimas. Le dio la espalda y emprendió el camino que conducía al merendero, siguiendo su instinto de sabueso para dar con Michael. La excusa para rescatarle de la angustia existencial que con seguridad le habría poseído era enseñarle el trofeo de volleyball que orgullosamente portaba bajo el brazo.

Al final habían tenido que reanudar el partido sin los enclenques de Halpert y la prometedora ex recepcionista, que probablemente habían preferido montarse un nidito de amor en la sala de rayos X del hospital local que dejar que el subidón de adrenalina de la victoria frente a Corporate enmendara las supuestas lesiones de tobillo. Idiotas. De todos modos habían conseguido el objetivo del día a pesar de aquel desagradable imprevisto, y supuso que tendrían que agradecerle a Angela su participación en el logro, porque había sido quien había salvado el partido. Contra todo pronóstico y el abucheo del bueno de Rolph. Al final habían tenido que sacarlo a rastras del terreno de juego por intentar agredir a un jugador. Y él había estado tan concentrado en dirigir el partido, que tampoco había podido salir en su defensa.

No hubiera precisado de la indicación del cámara que se preparaba también para dar por concluida la jornada de grabación. Lanzó un insulto genérico en su dirección, desinteresado. El tipo se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a su encantadora disposición. Y tal como había sospechado, al final encontró a su jefe encaramado en una mesa de madera, de cara a la estampa del atardecer que desteñía rojos y malvas sobre ellos, y que cualquier otro individuo habría calificado de hermosa. Él la escudriñó, momentáneamente irritado por la luminosidad que le dañaba la vista, y optó por darle la espalda y sentarse en el banco, de modo que aún pudiera estudiar la expresión de su amigo.

Esperaba lágrimas, la melodramática angustia del corazón partido, pero en su lugar, le chocó comprobar que lucía una expresión relajada, en paz, casi sonriente. ¿Se había vuelto literalmente… loco de amor? Incómodo pero consternado, decidió romper el hielo depositando la copa sobre la mesa para que la viera y arrancar alguna reacción por su parte.

Como si acabara de percatarse de que ahora estaba acompañado, le saludó con su habitual "hey", y aquella constante a lo largo de los años disolvió un poco la tensión.

− Hey. Has estado desaparecido en combate todo el día…

− Bueno… Holly y yo teníamos una presentación que preparar. − se excusó. − Aunque al final no saliera tan divertida o memorable como la habíamos planificado… − hizo una mueca caricaturesca de fastidio y agarró el galardón del volley para examinarlo. Dwight se abstuvo de aclararle que probablemente sería una de las presentaciones que más costaría olvidar de todas las quedadas y asambleas organizadas por la empresa. − Pero veo que por lo menos habéis logrado levantar el espíritu de Scranton y devolver el honor de las sucursales frente a Corporate. − Extendió la palma de la mano para chocar las cinco con él y se sintió extrañamente satisfecho. Aún más que al alzar la copa en su poder.

Dejando modestias aparte, sonrió con los carrillos hinchados de orgullo.

− La verdad es que les dimos una buena paliza. No que no se la merecieran… Michael, deberías haber visto el careto de Wallace y el fastidio de Miner. ¡Si las competidoras supieran lo blandengues que son y lo mucho que les cuesta sudar la camiseta si no es haciendo trampas!

Entre la noticia y el entusiasmo con que narró la caída del imperio, consiguió arrancarle alguna risa. Pero ni rastro de las escandalosas carcajadas que solía soltar sin vergüenza la mayoría del tiempo. Se preguntó si seguía guardándole rencor por…haber estado jugando a dos bandas durante el breve pero intenso período de Charles Miner como jefe de Dunder Mifflin Scranton. O si la despedida con Holly Flax no había sido tan amistosa como parecía sugerir su compostura.

Titubeante, le dio un apretón en el brazo, reclamando su completa atención. Con semblante serio, y la voz más solemne que tenía en su repertorio, hizo la pregunta que le llevaba carcomiendo toda la tarde.

− Michael… ¿te encuentras bien?

El aludido miró con curiosidad la mano fuerte y tibia que presionaba su piel con delicadeza, como si fuera algo frágil, a punto de romperse. Le conmovió la preocupación de Dwight, que en cualquier otro lugar o momento quizás le habría quitado hierro al asunto, presumiendo de saber la causa de su al parecer algo obvia tristeza y prejuzgándola como una tontería por la que no debía molestarse. Luego recordó que él había convivido durante meses con una situación similar. Con el amor de su vida prometida a otro hombre. Con la diferencia de convertirse en la práctica en "el otro hombre" y disfrutar de los beneficios sexuales de un tórrido affaire secreto de oficina. Pero supuso que habían llegado a un cierto nivel de empatía y solidaridad como machos resignados a dejarlas marchar definitivamente.

Cubrió la mano con la suya, algo más fría por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en aquel rincón a la sombra. Le dio unas palmaditas, tranquilizándole.

− Va todo bien, Dwight. Como siempre. − hizo una pausa. − Como antes de este año de locos. Creo… que podré aprender a seguir adelante. Seré paciente, abriré bien los ojos y esperaré, esperaré a que llegue mi Holly de verdad, o a que Holly se canse del ultraperfecto A.J. − bromeó, algo en serio.

Dwight asintió con la cabeza, conforme con la respuesta, y soltó un hondo suspiro antes de disponerse a retirar la mano.

− Yo creo que he renunciado a ello… pero no me importará hacerte compañía mientras esperas.

Lo dijo casi sin pensar. Horrorizado, se imaginó a su amigo soltando el espontáneo "eso dijo ella" como en otras ocasiones con lapsus similares cargados de mil y un connotaciones erótico-festivas. Desde luego, el inocente contacto, tan…íntimo, con su amigo le había procurado un hormigueo particular que le recorrió el brazo, erizándole el vello de la nuca, y había acabado por electrizar la poca sensatez que le quedaba. Lo achacó a la sensación de que probablemente parecían dos colegialas compartiendo confidencias. Y esa imagen no podía sino dar repelús. ¿No?

− En tal caso me siento obligado a invitarte a cenar.

Si no hubiera estado ya tan oscuro, probablemente no habría cabido lugar a dudas de que el rubor de sus mejillas nada tenía que ver con la ola de calor de aquel día al aire libre. No cuando Dwight pasaba los fines de semana curtiendo la piel bajo un sol aún más intenso.

− No es mucho, pero las había traído con la intención de…celebrar un picnic romántico con Holly. Está a dieta y no comió demasiadas, así que alguien tendrá que darles saque... − le tendió la caja de plástico del supermercado, en la que había sobrevivido apenas un puñado de fresones decorados con fondue de chocolate. Ignoró el gruñido que dieron sus tripas por centrarse unos segundos en interpretar las implicaciones de todo aquello. Fue tiempo suficiente para hacer que Michael se impacientara visiblemente, removiéndose en su asiento y sacudiendo la caja abierta para forzarle a coger la primera de las frutas que se tambalearon de un lado a otro. De repente se detuvo, la cara larga, como si acabara de reparar en un detalle trascendental. − ¿No me dirás que eres alérgico?

− No, no. Ni al chocolate tampoco. Es solo que no suelo comer ninguna de las dos cosas…

− ¡Pues eso hay que cambiarlo ya! No hay nada mejor para la depresión que el chocolate…

A Dwight le divirtió – sin manifestarlo, claro –cómo los ojos de su amigo hicieron chiribitas, mientras se explayaba en contarle todos los beneficios de las fresas y del chocolate, como una maruja que pasara todo el tiempo viendo programas de divulgación de salud presentados por señores de pelo blanco embatados que decían ser médicos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su perorata que se le pasó por alto el movimiento en que, tomando una de las frutas por el peciolo, se la acercó a los labios.

− ¡Y verás cómo lo espeso y dulce del chocolate potencia el sabor de la fruta!

Instintivamente, se quedó bloqueado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo escapar de aquella situación completamente surrealista. De todas las locuras que había hecho Michael…ofrecerle una fresa y de aquella manera, ¡con chocolate, por amor de Dios!, era la menos acertada de todas.

Tragó saliva y debió notar su incertidumbre, porque decidió por él, poniéndosela a una distancia a la que era imposible ya no reclamar el fruto como suyo por motivos higiénicos.

− Están algo calientes…

Rodó los ojos, escarmentado, ante la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo. Decidió hacer un último esfuerzo por preservar su dignidad, y tomó la mano que sostenía la fresa por la muñeca.

Temblaba. La mano del sonriente y desafiante Michael Scott temblaba, como el pulso galopante bajo sus dedos. Levantó el mentón, sorprendido, al percibirlo. Por gravedad, Michael se inclinó hacia delante desde su posición de más altura sobre la mesa, intentando calcular hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

Alzó una ceja, curioso por el juego de insinuaciones que intercambiaban con tanta ligereza. Michael alzó las dos cuando, por inercia y un hambre que no procedía precisamente de su estómago vacío, buscó terminar el duelo de miradas atacando la fresa. No estuvo seguro de si el gruñido que se escuchó brotó de su garganta. Saboreó la textura rugosa y el corazón jugoso de la fresa, el pecado oscuro del chocolate haciéndose más cremoso en contacto con el paladar por la diferencia de temperatura. Su lengua se apresuró a recoger el líquido dulce que amenazaba con escurrir por la comisura de sus labios y rozó, verdaderamente sin pretenderlo, el dedo índice que aún seguía sosteniendo el extremo más ancho de la fruta.

Los restos cayeron en el espacio entre ellos y la huella roja que dejó en el centro de su camiseta confundiéndose con el color de la misma. En lo que Dwight desvió la mirada para observar la caída de la fruta y sus estragos, los dedos de Michael que quedaron libres de toda sujeción pararon en seco el ascenso de los suyos, que pretendían restregar el rastro pringoso del jugo de sus labios y mentón.

En una muestra de precario equilibrio que le obligó a apoyarse en uno de sus hombros, Michael experimentó con las sensaciones de lo que llevaba queriendo hacer todo el rato que compartió con Holly y las fresas, con un impulso aún más poderoso e inevitable que aquél.

Despacio, probó la fruta del mismo mohín confuso que llevaba Dwight, que hasta ese momento había seguido sus movimientos con mirada fija, expectante.

Con la sombra del miedo empañando sus ojos claros desde detrás del cristal de las gafas, como si temiera que de un momento al otro recordara quiénes eran y qué estaban haciendo. Pero algo tan delicioso, tan…bueno, no podía ser malo.

Reclamó los labios enrojecidos de su empleado, atraído por la brillante película de humedad que los cubría, y a tientas buscó el regusto del chocolate hasta que se fundió en sus papilas, con la cadencia del tango que sus lenguas habían decidido danzar por su cuenta y riesgo.

Riesgo que él al menos estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

− Hay…más fresas en la caja, Michael. − murmuró Dwight contra su mejilla, en una voz ronca que le desarmó a pesar del tono de falso reproche.

Sonrió y le besó nuevamente, una rápida presión sobre unos labios que se afanaban por esconder sonrisa propia y no reiniciar la cadena imparable de besos.

Puso la caja entre ellos, a modo de invitación.

− Prefiero que me las sirvan directamente…

El guiño sugerente terminó la frase por él. Y aunque ellos terminaron esa noche en la comisaría local del sheriff por escándalo público, salieron pronto y juntos en libertad. Con el estómago vacío y antecedentes, pero la perspectiva de un verano interminable de chocolate, nata, y fresas. _Muchas fresas_.


	3. It's all gone sour

**3.****IT'S ALL GONE SOUR **[First Time]

_Wis__h I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? I__nside __outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

**(**_**Just dance**_** – Lady Ga Ga)**

Es el tono disciplinadamente ensayado de su voz, meloso y cálido como chocolate caliente, la tentación al otro lado de la línea, lo que delata su verdadera motivación. Lo que le incendia el centro del pecho y la necesidad en latitudes algo más hacia el sur. Su ex empleado, su amigo, pulsa las teclas de lealtad y sentido común que aún vibran en él. Con la manipulación magistral que le caracteriza, aguijonea su talón de Aquiles al recordarle el concepto de familia tan valioso para él, de esa familia que disolvió y que dejó atrás para montar su propio negocio.

Sabe que envidia su libertad actual, mientras él sigue atado a una compañía en la que ha dejado de creer. Ha descifrado el ceño fruncido en resentimiento y el labio superior alzado en desprecio. Le ha costado, pero ha averiguado lo que le grita en silencio con esa mirada gris, plomiza por las sombras del despecho, al taladrarle con ella en el aparcamiento al verle llegar por las mañanas. Se limita a inclinar la cabeza en su vaga dirección como único saludo, y, dándole una palmada a Ryan en la espalda mientras entran juntos en el edificio, saborea el resentimiento que se contorsiona bajo la piel de sus facciones congeladas en una mueca de indiferencia.

Igual que nunca le besa, nunca lo dice, ni siquiera por teléfono. Le quiere de vuelta. Y cuando Dwight Schrute quiere algo, lo consigue sin importarle el precio a pagar o los medios poco lícitos para conseguirlo. El muy masoquista desea estar bajo sus órdenes. Quizás porque es genuino que le echa de menos, o quizás porque la situación en la oficina se ha hecho intolerable con la nueva dirección. Quizás porque se ha visto privado del poder que antes le dejaban ostentar y con el que ahora le hacían chantaje a cambio de prostituir su sentido del deber como un Mata Hari cualquiera.

No puede sospechar hacia dónde les conducirá ese tira y afloja, esa excusa de espionaje industrial, a partir del intercambio de amenazas telefónicas, de susurros en un almacén, de provocaciones al oído atrapado entre la torre de su cuerpo y la pared de un pasillo.

El enfrentamiento no es nuevo entre ellos, pero sí esa clase de maniobras que hacen que se le electricen las yemas de los dedos al tomarle por las solapas de la chaqueta y empotrarle contra la pared con la ventaja de una rapidez y fuerza que su contrincante no se espera de él. Pero si alguien le hubiera preguntado en su momento, no supo en lo que se estaba metiendo al enredarse en la misma lengua que ahora prometía secretos empresariales para derrocar a Charles.

Ni mucho menos cuando manos frenéticas, como una apología mal sentida, le desabrochan el cinturón en el rincón más escondido del callejón que han hecho suyo en aquellos encuentros. Sus dedos aflojan la sobria corbata y desabotonan con inusual destreza el último botón que cierra el rígido cuello de la camisa que simboliza aquello que le oprime, que le asfixia. Sus manos se cuelan por la débil rendija que les deja la camisa blanca, recia y almidonada, y nota la tensión creciente en los músculos por los que va trepando.

Le calla con caricias donde más duele el deseo pero hace un deliberado esfuerzo por no besarle. La nuez de Adán que deja al descubierto tiembla bajo sus labios, sabe a sal que escuece en las heridas frescas de la traición. Le tortura a conciencia, pago de despedida y penitencia gratificante, con el regusto agridulce de la venganza sazonándole el paladar.

Tan sólo está empezando a entenderle, a descubrir por qué hace lo que hace y cómo lo hace, disfruta de las consecuencias de dejarle al borde de la urgencia, con la respiración entrecortada, de cómo se le atragantan gemidos angustiados de placer, y los que se le escapan (porque Dwight nunca suplica) se amortiguan contra la textura de la chaqueta sobre su hombro.

El triunfo resulta exultante. Muerde, aprieta, hasta le clava las uñas recortadas dejando marcas. Se siente confiado y con suerte ese día. No sólo ha robado un cliente limpiamente para su empresa sino que está ganando al maestro en su propio juego. El fantasma de su sonrisa satisfecha engaña a la comisura de los labios entreabiertos a los que no muestra tregua, y su aliento cosquillea ese punto detrás del lóbulo de la oreja que sabe que hace que le asalten escalofríos.

Un flash de pupilas dilatadas abiertas de par en par que le estremece le saca de golpe todo el aire del pecho hasta que los pulmones queman, y en unos segundos es él el que se ve acorralado, atrapado en la estrechez de sus pantalones. Utilizando su mayor estatura y corpulencia, Dwight aprovecha el instante de su vacilación para capturar su boca. Se toma su tiempo, con la eficiencia con que realiza cualquier otra de sus actividades, pero más parsimonia de lo habitual. Lentamente, le saborea hasta que deja de notar la acritud y, absolutamente todo huele y sabe a él, a ardor, saliva y la nota metálica de sangre que ha hecho saltar en la fiereza con que ha mordisqueado su labio inferior. Dwight se ha aferrado a él como una tabla de salvación, con firmeza y una ternura que jamás le hubiera atribuido. Se separa lo justo para inhalar una bocanada de aire, para dejarle un margen de huida si lo desea, pero sólo desea su lengua. Tironea de su nuca, hundiendo los dedos en los mechones rubios, y contraataca.

Desde luego dudaba de que Judas hubiera acabado como lo hizo si hubiera sabido aprovechar su primer beso de verdad.

We used to tear it down,  
but now we just exist.  
The things that i did wrong,  
I'll bet you've got a list.

Now i know how you remember  
and those moments that you choose  
will define me as a traitor,  
stealing everything you lose.

Forget about what i said,  
the lights are gone and the parties over.  
Forget about what i said.  
Forget about what i said,  
I'm older now and i know you hear me.  
Forget about what i said.

You'll stay up late tonight,  
you'll turn off your phone.  
Well you were selfish too,  
but you were never all alone.  
In those ugly pink apartments  
with the hustlers and the kids,  
mapping out some retribution.  
Do we have to go through this?

Forget about what i said,  
the lights are gone and the parties over.  
Forget about what i said.  
Forget about what i said,  
I'm older now and i know you hear me.  
Forget about what i said.

All of the stars are whandering around tonight,  
we used to try them on.  
And sometimes I hear you,  
the galaxy sings your song.  
And tonight I sing along.

Forget about what i said,  
the lights are gone and the parties over.  
Forget about what i said.  
Forget about what i said,  
I'm older now and i know you hear me.  
Forget about what i said. [x2]


	4. Save the Last Dance

**4. ****SAVE THE LAST DANCE **[UST]

_We used to tear it down,  
But now we just exist.  
The things that I did wrong,  
I'll bet you've got a list._

_Now I know how you remember  
And those moments that you choose  
Will define me as a traitor,  
Stealing everything you lose._

_Forget about what I said,  
The lights are gone and the party's over.  
Forget about what I said.  
Forget about what I said,  
I'm older now, and I know you hear me.  
Forget about what I said._

**(Forget about what I said – The Killers)**

**

* * *

  
**

Entrar en la antigua sede de la Compañía Papelera de Michael Scott, con todo manga por hombro como estaba a consecuencia de la fiesta que había terminado, le produjo instantáneamente un tic en la comisura de los labios. El estéreo aún encendido, las migajas sobre las bandejas y los vasos medio vacíos en todos los rincones… aquéllo era tan patético y exasperante como revivir el último día de unas vacaciones de Navidad. Cuando lo bueno había pasado y tan sólo quedaba el tedio de recoger los jirones de papel de regalo, las cajas de cartón vacías, limpiar y empaquetar un año más todo el aparataje del árbol. No que los Schrute celebraran las fiestas con la decoración recargada y el derroche consumista que enfebrecía al resto de la población, constituida por borregos sin personalidad ni criterio propio. Además, durante su tierna infancia la electricidad no había llegado aún a la granja. Pero imaginaba que era la metáfora más acertada que podía ocurrírsele para el trabajo de adecentamiento que le esperaba.

Había regresado allí para dejar la sala como una patena. Se había resignado sin demasiada frustración a no vivir la fiesta tan intensamente como el resto por la deuda fisioterapéutica que había contraído (a causa de Michael, siempre Michael) con Phyllis. Eso le había retenido más de la cuenta (mucha superficie corporal que cubrir aun con manos diestras como las suyas), y cuando bajaron ni siquiera pudo robarle un baile a su ex. No que quisiera bailar, o hundir en la miseria y la envidia a un Bernard que ya hacía bastante por sí mismo para humillarse en público con aquel meneo de pato mareado. Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo le hubiera gustado demostrar a todos los pasos de baile que la paciencia y los azotes de Oma Schrute le habían enseñado. Porque todo hombre que se precie no puede avergonzar a su novia el día de la boda. No creía que la polca de la Selva Negra fuera apropiada para bailar al ritmo de esa Lady-balbuceo-de-bebé… Pero bueno, ahora jamás lo sabría. Nunca se sabía cuándo volverían a intercambiarse tarjetas de bodorrio en la oficina. Y mejor así. Mejor cuidar la imagen de que no le importaba lo más mínimo aquella socialización incómoda en que todos acababan haciendo el ridículo más absoluto.

Las necesidades de la mayoría deben anteponerse a las necesidades de la minoría, o de uno solo. ¿No? Así que ahí estaba Dwight Schrute de nuevo, moviéndose entre las sombras, extralimitándose de sus funciones una vez más por el deseo de impedir que los de arriba volvieran a darles otro toque de atención cuando las cosas parecían ir volviendo al estado de relativa normalidad. O al menos a como eran las cosas antes de los deslices de Howard, de que Flax sustituyera al soso de Toby y de que el puño de acero de Miner intentara romper con el caótico orden que Michael había instaurado en la filial. Quizás estaba tratando de hacer penitencia… puede que en el fondo se sintiera algo culpable del modo en que sus decisiones pasadas podrían haber dañado irremediablemente su relación con Michael. Pero cualquier buena labor, había pretendido hacerla en el anonimato.

No había esperado encontrarse las luces dadas. Se alertó al escuchar ruido. Había creído que no se vería con nadie a aquellas horas, cuando el guardia de seguridad ya se había marchado a casa (y sabía bien que sólo él disponía de una copia – secreta, claro, y para emergencias - de la llave de la verja principal). Persistir en el lugar de trabajo fuera de las horas laborales era algo propio de él, que era un asistente del director regional modélico y hacía horas extras por el mismo precio; que alguno de sus compañeros se hubiera rezagado un tiempo prudencial hasta despejarse de los efectos del alcohol y el azúcar de la celebración también entraba en las previsiones de su plan nocturno. Pero había visto hasta el último de ellos emprender el camino al aparcamiento y abandonar el recinto.

Escamado, frunció el ceño, y preparándose para aplicar una llave de judo en caso de ataque, procuró camuflarse bajo el parpadeo artificioso de las luces de colores (la mitad de ellas estaban ya moribundas), pegado a la pared.

Le dio la bienvenida la espalda del anfitrión, que se peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la máquina de expresso. Intentaba servirse con manos torpes en un vaso de tubo para cuba libres, lo que auguraba desastre y quemaduras térmicas de segundo grado como poco. Y no tenía muy felices (o claros – todo estaba confuso…) recuerdos de la última vez que tuvieron que llevar a Michael a Urgencias por jugar con fuego (o planchas y hornos grill).

− ¿Necesitas ayuda, Michael? − se ofreció, a sabiendas de que tanto él como el propio Michael eran ambos conscientes de su desesperación pero ninguno querría dañar el amor propio del jefe. Sin embargo, intentó que sonara de forma casual, apoyando el costado ligeramente en la pared y con el tono más serenamente cylon del que fue capaz.

Michael retrocedió como si la máquina de café le hubiera electrocutado. Llevaba la corbata ajustada alrededor de la frente, estilo Rambo, y el extremo pendía del nudo bamboleándose delante de sus ojos, que le miraban desorbitados. Su boca formaba una "o" bastante minúscula y si no hubiera estado abrasándose la mano que se cerraba alrededor del vaso, probablemente la habría llevado al pecho para intentar contener el corazón que amenazaba con salir a través de él. Dwight se apresuró adelantarse un par de pasos y extender las palmas de las manos delante de sí, en señal de paz. A esa distancia, el olor a café quemado arañaba su bulbo olfatorio.

− , Dwight, la próxima vez pégame un tiro directamente.

− Lo siento. − la disculpa fue pronunciada en automático, sin que fuera demasiado sentida. Formalismos y diplomacia a los que se había ido haciendo a lo largo de su vida. − No pensaba que seguirías aquí.

Michael arrugó la cara como si estuviera chupando un limón o reprimiendo un escalofrío.

− ¿Por qué no, si puede saberse? − la indignación elevó su voz una octava por encima del tono habitual. − Después de todo soy el regente de este local. − le dedicó una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dentífrica.

− Tu coche no está en el parking…− declaró con naturalidad, mostrando el sobre con la evidencia número uno a su favor.

− Aja…el factor sorpresa con el que no contabas, ¿eh? − la risa fue excesivamente nasal, delatando que llevaba un par de copas de más. − Esto era una fiesta…¿no pensarías que iba a coger el coche si bebía? Iba a pedir un taxi, que es lo responsable.

O recurrir al chófer habitual, o sea: él, pensó Dwight para sus adentros..

− Y por qué ibas a prever necesitar hacer eso… se suponía que esto era un café-discoteca, y en esa definición no es que tenga demasiada cabida el alcohol.

Michael se encogió de hombros.

− Qué puedo decirte… había café irlandés. Esta máquina es la inversión de mi vida. − se volvió de nuevo hacia la susodicha, que parecía haberse desatascado y vertía café en el vaso que sostenía Michael. − De todos modos supongo que te alegrará saber que los días del Café-Disco Scott se han acabado.

Interpretó el silencio de Dwight como un ceño fruncido, así que no necesitó darse la vuelta para comprobarlo. Tantos años…que podía leerlo como un libro abierto estando cerrado. Un libro con las cubiertas de un dedo de grosor.

− Sí. Han llamado esos chupasangre de la Central para cerrarnos el chiringuito. Dicen que es ilegal montar algo así sin permisos, especialmente en horario laboral. Y ha sido su abogado, ¡como oyes!, su abogado el que ha tenido que llamarnos desde su carísimo bufete para comunicármelo. ¿Sé que debe tener una agenda apretadísima, pero si David Wallace fuera un colega no debería haber tratado esto como un tema entre colegas y haberme llamado él mismo?

A veces hasta le dolía lo tremendamente ingenuo que podía llegar a ser Michael.

− Igual no tendrías que poner tanta fe en la gente, Michael. − vio que el vaso de café temblaba peligrosamente en su mano por el enojo. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, disimulando compasión para procurar mantener firme su pulso. Sin embargo, el brillo acuoso en sus ojos pardos hizo que casi por reflejo su presión se suavizara hasta que apenas estuvo posada sobre el contorno de su bíceps. Podía sentir el calor y la tensión a través de la tela de su camisa de vestir arremangada. − Igual… − midió sus palabras antes de hablar. − es que David no es tan amigo tuyo como pensabas y sólo te considera un empleado más.

− Insinúas que…me ha traicionado. − a la entonación le faltó interrogación para ser siquiera una pregunta retórica. Por fin se había querido dar cuenta de lo que había tratado de hacerle entender durante años. − Genial, que venga alguien como tú a hablarme de traición y de amistades verdaderas. − le espetó, y a continuación prefirió amargarse el paladar con un sorbo del café solo para tragar mejor la arcada con hiel que le subió a los labios.

− Creía que habíamos acordado que…lo ocurrido estos meses había quedado olvidado.

− ¿Olvidado? Podría llegar a perdonarte… sigues manteniendo tu puesto, ¿no? − seguía sin mirarle a los ojos, concentrado en buscar una cucharilla de postre entre los restos de la fiesta. − Pero olvidar que el que ha sido mi mano derecha me abandonó cuando más lo necesité y que encima intentó echar abajo el proyecto en el que había puesto todas mis ilusiones, todos mis ahorros, y los de otros dos colegas… Eso no puede olvidarse, Dwight.

Quiso recordarle todas las veces que él había olvidado cosas deliberadamente, con esfuerzo y por respeto a su amistad, pero se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y alzar el mentón. La verdad era que a Dwight le desconcertaba aquel arrebato súbito de inquina por parte de Michael. Se convertía en un niño caprichoso cuando se le llevaba la contra, eso lo sabían todos porque era una de sus idiosincrasias y se había habituado a ellas… pero nunca se había parado a pensar que su jefe hubiera acumulado tanto…odio hacia él a raíz del…incidente que atentó con convertirles en archienemigos del otro.

− En su momento te dije que por la granja y por Mose, por el legado de mi familia, no podía abandonar un puesto seguro para invertir en una empresa que…bueno, sé realista y sincero conmigo si no puedes serlo contigo mismo, Michael… tu compañía papelera poco tenía que hacer a largo plazo contra Dunder Mifflin. Entonces, dijiste comprenderlo y aceptar mi decisión. Pero yo seguía debiéndole lealtad a esta empresa y a mi superior, ¿entiendes? No era capaz de decirte que no a la información que me pedías, pero al mismo tiempo no podía morder a la mano que me daba de comer. La única alternativa era…

− ¿Cuál, Dwight? ¿Lavarte las manos y dejar que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por ti? ¿Venderte, vender la confianza que nos unía al mejor postor?

Eso era el colmo. Se acercó a Michael, apuntándole con el dedo índice de forma acusadora y mirándolo imponente desde arriba. Las gafas se habían deslizado unos milímetros en el puente de la nariz y casi le lanzaba rayos por encima de la montura.

− Perdona que tu egocentrismo delate que en el fondo fuiste incapaz de aceptar que quisiera quedarme en Dunder Mifflin, de decírmelo cara a cara como un hombre, y me lo hicieras pagar con chantaje emocional y boicot empresarial, Michael.

La acalorada discusión les había agitado a los dos la respiración. Dwight tenía el rostro enrojecido por la furia contenida y Michael había vaciado casi todo el café con sus aspavientos agitados.

− No tienes derecho a ir de víctima. Era la guerra, y los dos participamos en ella abiertamente. Llego un momento de que olvidamos lo que éramos para el otro, reconócelo.

Los labios de Michael formaron una curva hacia arriba que poco tenía de sonrisa amable, o de sus muecas ladinas habituales.

− Excusas, Dwight. Te sentiste amenazado porque sabías que podríamos crecer y competir con Dunder Mifflin. Nos espiabas, buscando con qué hundirnos. − masculló entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada. − Me preparaste una encerrona antes de que a mí se me pasara por la cabeza la remota idea de robarte un solo cliente.

La picazón detrás de los ojos y el modo en que el corazón se saltó un latido en el pecho le revelaron que quizás llevara razón. Le costaba horrores admitir los errores fatídicos en su plan maestro. Desvió la mirada de las agujas pardas, aún más oscuras en la tenue iluminación de la habitación, dándose un segundo para tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

− Sabía que con el rumbo que tomaban las cosas tu compañía no tardaría en irse a pique, Michael. Aquellos precios…eran ridículos, imposibles de mantener más de dos meses. Creí que si intercedía y…− tomó aire. − y aceleraba el proceso, te darías cuenta de que no era una buena idea. Y volverías.

Las cejas de Michael se dispararon hasta el techo.

− Wallace siempre estuvo dispuesto a que regresaras desde que empezaron a percibir la caída en las ventas y en los ingresos de la filial. Escuché una conversación entre él y Miner…pero Miner se aferraba con garras y dientes a la mesa de tu despacho, Michael. No iba a ponerlo fácil. Luego todo se salió de madre. Perdí el norte cuando empezaste a atacarme. A atacarnos. Hubiera querido confesártelo, pero entre que no ibas a querer escuchar que tus sueños no iban a durar mucho y que me humillaste delante de mi mejor cliente…

Apoyó la espalda contra la mesa donde habían colocado la máquina, mirando de reojo al hombro que, a su lado, adoptaba la misma posición mientras hacía girar los restos de su café frío en el fondo del vaso de tubo. Planteándose si sería capaz de echárselos a la cara, quizás.

− Hacer de agente doble es aún más fácil en los libros de Harry Potter… − murmuró.

Michael dejó de mover el vaso entre los dedos y se le escapó una risotada a través de la nariz, emitiendo el peculiar ronquido que tenía patentado.

− Te teníamos todos bien cogido por las pelotas, ¿eh? − sentenció, medio en broma medio en serio.

−Tú más que nadie. − Michael le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad. − Contigo me jugaba tu amistad, además de tu respeto profesional. Espero que ahora hayan quedado las cosas más claras y, con tiempo y un par de invitaciones de sushi, llegues a disculparme realmente.

Aquello era lo más parecido a una disculpa que Dwight sería capaz de articular nunca. Sonaba sincero, arrepentido. Michael bebió lo que quedaba del café, soltó el vaso en la mesa y cerró los ojos, meditando su respuesta.

− Okie-dokie.

Hasta que no escuchó aquello, Dwight no se dio cuenta de que Michael había extendido su mano en el espacio entre ellos. Incrédulo pero esperanzado, la tomó en la suya más grande y la estrechó con firmeza. Michael no se la devolvió.

− Pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí. Aparte de acompañarme a ver Julie&Julia cuando se estrene si no tengo con quién ir para ese entonces. No importa la indigestión o enfermedad contagiosa que finjas tener ese día para librarte… Es un trato. Acabaré haciendo que aprecies lo grande que es Meryl…

Reprimió la mueca de repulsión ante el plan cinéfilo. Hubiera preferido ir a ver la nueva de Star Trek o de Terminator, no una peli ñoña con una actriz que ya no le cabían más muebles de Ikea en la casa para poner tanto premio.

− Hecho. − accedió, con voz firme. No pensaba rajarse de esta segunda oportunidad que le ofrecían de arreglar las cosas. − ¿Qué es lo otro?

Se enderezó, preparado para que le anunciara de repente que debía cargarse a tal cliente moroso o emprender un road-trip para secuestrar a Holly Flax de Nashua. Con el camuflaje apropiado… pasaportes falsos, quizás…

Michael sopló hacia arriba fuertemente para apartarse la corbata que se meneaba como un péndulo delante de sus ojos, luego se humedeció los labios. Dwight carraspeó, agitado por los pensamientos intrusos que le asaltaron en ese momento relativos a texturas y sabores.

− Quiero que me enseñes cómo demonios conseguiste que Phyllis caminara de nuevo, porque te juro que oí que le crujía el espinazo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera quitarle hierro a sus técnicas de fisioterapia ecuestre, los dedos de Michael ya estaban ocupados en la labor de desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa de vestir.

El vello que salpicaba la V del pecho que iba asomando, la piel bronceada por aceite de coco y cámaras UVA más que por el trabajo al sol, el flash blanco de sonrisa entusiasmada por las perspectivas de recibir un masaje reconstituyente gratis, aunque no fuera de una rubia salida de Anatomía de Gray.

Dwight tuvo el tiempo justo de excusarse. No estaba preparado.

Había vendido su alma al diablo pero tendría que conservar hasta el último gramo de entereza para que éste no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía entre las manos.

* * *

_Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!_

_No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today._

**(**_**YMCA**_** – Village People)**


	5. Heavy Rotation

**5.****HEAVY ROTATION**[Smut]

_You can be difficult ,I can be mean  
We can be lovebirds or sting like bees  
We're walking a wire  
In danger of falling from grace_

_A minute of pleasure  
An hour of pain  
You reel me back in with your physical thing  
Cos sometimes you're worth all of the things that I hate_

**(You made me – Mika)**

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, A love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

**(**_**Lovegame**_** – Lady Ga Ga)**

**

* * *

  
**

− Eres una nenaza.

No hubo réplica al comentario quejicoso que insultaba su virilidad, pero a continuación tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el mero reflejo desencadenado por la mordedura del dolor.

− Dios. Dwight. − masculló entre dientes. Su voz sonó ronca, rotas las defensas, deshecho bajo las yemas de dedos que robaban y cedían calor.

− Pues sí que me has dado un buen ascenso. − Dwight chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, riendo complacido al comprobar que las contracturas que habían pinzado la espalda de su jefe y amigo iban desapareciendo.

Michael le sentía hundirse en la piel, disolver la tensión acumulada y encaramada sobre sus hombros y en el valle entre las escápulas con una presión firme y metódica pero suave, hasta casi acariciar los huesos de su columna. Lo suficientemente intensa para atravesar el umbral del dolor, con la delicadeza necesaria para reparar el daño, sin dejar violentas marcas amoratadas de las que lamentarse y hacer de aquella tortura algo agradable…hasta placentero. Y revelador.

De repente, bajo la cadencia hipnótica del movimiento y el patrón que dibujaban los dedos sobre su espalda, era consciente de mil y un detalles saturando sus cinco sentidos. Hasta del último acorde de la canción que sonaba a bajo volumen por el altavoz al que había conectado su ipod (algo de Anastacia, esa mujer sí que era un modelo para cualquier hombre, mujer y niño del planeta; aunque quizás en Zimbawe lo tuvieran crudo para conocerla……a no ser que fueran Brangelinas hum…). El aroma a café y la nota fuerte de sudor, el contacto cálido, ligeramente áspero de las palmas curtidas por el trabajo en el campo. La respiración agitada vibrando a escasos centímetros de él, poniendo en punta el vello de su nuca. Su propio pulso, repiqueteando contra la mesa sobre la que se había echado como camilla improvisada.

De todo eso y mucho más era consciente el cerebro de Michael Scott en ese momento, pero el resto de él se hallaba más bien anulado. Las articulaciones no le respondían y las cuerdas vocales estaban demasiado anestesiadas para emitir algo más que sibilantes de dolor o gemidos de aprobación. Porque en aquel limbo en el que se hallaba abstraído, como sumergido en una piscina, su cuerpo parecía flotar en una ingravidez de relajación… No, más bien se había convertido en una pasta machacada, como el puré de patatas. Con mejor color, esperaba. Se había vuelto ligero, maleable bajo los cuidados de un Dwight al que jamás habría asociado aquel talento como masajista. Masajes que no eran convencionalmente terapéuticos, lo sospechaba por cómo se sentía atrapado entre aquella presión por oleadas y la hebilla de su cinturón.

− Tío…tenías que haberte dedicado a esto.

Lo pensó en voz alta, por dar un viraje radical al curso inquietante de su pensamiento. De no haberse encontrado tan próximos entre sí habría sido difícil reconocer sus palabras, amortiguado el sonido contra su antebrazo, que le servía de almohadilla. Y ahora de filtro, al parecer.

− ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo hago ya?

Sabía que la punzada de celos que le hizo mordisquearse la cara interna del carrillo era simplemente ridícula.

Se limitó a soltar una fingida risotada de las suyas por la nariz. Sí, claro, Dwight y el servicio a domicilio con línea 906, como el de las chicas del catálogo que guardaba en el cajón de su despacho…sólo por si…acaso.

La presión había ascendido hasta recolocarse sobre sus hombros. Le dio un apretón leve, entre apologético y solidario, y cuando los retiró, la sensación de vacío le hizo tiritar de frío.

− Estaba de coña, Michael. Son secretos familiares… no pensarás que voy divulgándolos por ahí a cualquiera que se presenta…

Si algo se tomaba en serio Dwight Schrute era el legado de su apellido y las tradiciones de los suyos, así que le creyó y aceptó la broma. Alzó el rostro de la cómoda posición y giró la cabeza. Apenas de reojo, le sonrió de medio lado, y quiso aprovechar para limpiarse el hilillo de baba que se le había escapado por la comisura de los labios del modo más digno y discreto que pudo.

Los dedos de Dwight, que habían dado muestras suficientes de destreza (no quería ni siquiera ponerse a imaginar cuál era el límite de su habilidad), fueron más rápidos. _Expertos en traición_, repetía una voz cantarina en su cabeza. El pulgar restregó la huella húmeda que le delataba, evaporándola prácticamente con el contacto.

− Babeas. − sentenció, sin tono de acusación. Sólo expresando con toda naturalidad una verdad universal. El testimonio de un testigo de los hechos.

− Y tú roncas mientras duermes. − se defendió, sacando el as bajo la manga que guardaba para una ocasión como ésa desde que se había quedado frito junto a él en el sofá mientras veían _Memorias de África_. El argumento sonó débil hasta para sus oídos.

− No lo niego. − se cruzó de brazos y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca enigmática, que no era de desprecio pero tampoco una sonrisa sincera, asomando apenas los colmillos. − Pero te he hecho salivar…

Michael se sintió deshidratar por momentos.

Le ardía la cara, la boca seca, la garganta constreñida como si se le hubiera atravesado un palé de papel en el gaznate. Se pasó la lengua por los labios agrietados en un burdo intento de aliviarlos. Ese tono… extraño…diferente. Dwight se jactaba de su contención emocional. De no ser, pero actuar poco menos que como un robot. Más eficiente, más profesional, que cualquier individuo. Su dialéctica era monótona, mismo timbre para persuadir a un nuevo cliente a que firmara su contrato que para despreciar o criticar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Lo que variaba era la vehemencia, pero no la...ausencia de musicalidad en su hablar. Con él utilizaba habitualmente un tono que tampoco era muy distinto, más suave, quizás, menos condescendiente, permitiendo translucir algo de respeto y esa incómoda adoración que tanto le irritaba.

− Se me quedó la boca abierta…

Dwight se acercó peligrosamente, hasta quedar en línea con sus ojos. Apoyó los brazos en la esquina de la mesa, acorralándole, y por instinto él reforzó su agarre en el borde hasta que los nudillos blanquearon.

− ¿Qué pretendes? − preguntó. Fue un alivio que lo que salió de su boca no fuera un cacareo.

Se inclinó aún más, invadiendo su espacio personal, alto, corpulento e intimidante sobre su figura, ya semiincorporada.

− Que lo admitas.

La madera crujió levemente. Pensó que le distraería, pero sus ojos seguían fijos, retándole.

− Que admitas que te estaba gustando _demasiado_…

Y entonces reconoció el brillo tras las lentes, el significado de aquel timbre grave, algo ronco. Pensó que probablemente había sido capaz de desarmar la frígida disposición de Angela y hacer que sus bragas de algodón salieran volando en menos de treinta segundos.

Rió aquella epifanía, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Seducción.

Para alguien que presume de donjuán, lo que tenía que admitir era una excesiva lentitud de reflejos. Dios mío. ¿Estaba Dwight insinuándosele? ¿Dwight Schrute? El. Dwight.

El conflicto y el shock debieron leerse perfectamente en algún gesto de su cara, porque su empleado frunció los labios en el mohín que podía traducirse como un "¡síii!" victorioso, y su fiesta de celebración iba por dentro.

Cuando volvió en sí, Dwight ya se alejaba. Se sentó como accionado por un resorte. Ni se preocupó en sobreanalizar la sensación que le invadió, mezcla de desabrigo y decepción. Como si hubieran pinchado con un alfiler el globo de esperanzas que ni sabía que había albergado, desinflándolo cruelmente.

− ¿Adónde vas?

No había tenido la cortesía ni de esperar a que se recompusiera y pudiera defenderse con propiedad. Le hervía la sangre.

− A por algo de beber. − se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. − Tengo calor. Y así te doy tiempo para que te vistas… va siendo hora de recoger y largarnos de aquí. Si quieres te acerco a tu casa…

Ah. No. Lo que era era la hora de asumir responsabilidades. De que otros confesaran también. A la cara.

− No me extraña que tengas tantísimo calor…

_Jugando con fuego_, quiso añadir. Pero algo le dijo que hubiera sido un paso en falso para su venganza particular. Su faceta de guionista, incluso, le advirtió que no cayera en aquel cliché de comedia romántica barata. _Comedia romántica_… reprimió el escalofrío de anticipación, concentrándose mejor en la silueta de la espalda de Dwight mientras se servía un par de escurridizos cubitos medio derretidos en un vaso.

Estaba cansado de que todos jugaran con él y se rieran a su costa cuando sólo intentaba compartir con el mundo todo lo bueno que sabía que podía dar. Harto de que todos sus sueños se vieran abortados, haciendo realidad las amenazas proféticas que ladraba su padre siendo niño.

Dos podían bailar aquel tango.

De un saltito, bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta la única persona con la que había creído poder contar siempre. Aquella constante tediosa con demasiadas cifras para memorizar, pero sólida y fiable, sobre la que apoyarse. Dwight no hizo ningún comentario acerca de su presencia, pero su pose se enderezó como si esperara tener que defenderse con los puños.

− Llevas encima más capas que una cebolla, y aquí dentro no hay ventanas. El aire acondicionado está apagado… lo que me extraña es que no te hayas derretido directamente y estés formando un charco.

Dwight se volvió, colocándose en un segundo la máscara de impasibilidad cincelada con martillo y escoplo. No podía engañarle…

− Oh, aguanto la temperatura perfectamente, pero es el algodón 100% de esta maldita camisa lo que me asfixia…

Ahora que se fijaba mejor…sí que parecía recia. Sin permiso, se tomó la libertad de pasar la mano por la manga, de forma distraída. El dueño de la camisa y del brazo, retiraron el contacto, fingiendo estar ocupado en colocar la cubitera de nuevo en su sitio.

− Miner era…más conservador. Me convenció de que para ser realmente un buen hombre de negocios debía empezar por cuidar más mi vestuario. Me costaba almidonar y planchar las camisas cada mañana, y cuando descubrí que eso me quitaba demasiado tiempo de la granja, decidí que era hasta más rentable comprar camisas nuevas, de mejor calidad, al por mayor.

Nadie decía lo que Dwight tenía que hacer o decir. Y mucho menos lo que vestir. Michael frunció el ceño, perplejo, indignado y dolido por que Dwight hubiera dejado pisotear su férreo criterio por las creencias y consejos tan…frívolos de alguien como Miner. Estaba cabreado con ese energúmeno que se las daba de Denzel cuando – joder— cualquiera podía ver que el carisma de Denzel Washington era mil veces más honesto, genuino, atractivo e independiente de las putas camisas que se ponía cada mañana. Furioso por el poder que había ejercido sobre todos, por que hubiera manipulado a su amigo en tantos aspectos y hasta el punto en que hasta la víctima se sonrojaba, avergonzado. Pero también estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haberse percatado antes de aquellos cambios.

Puso los brazos en jarras y resopló por la nariz.

− Dwight. Sabes muy bien que dentro de los límites restrictivos de la etiqueta que exige la empresa, podrías saltarte los caprichos de moda de ese tío. De hecho, por mí como si vinieran todos en tanga de leopardo… excepto Creed, que eso sería…ew…asqueroso. Espeluznante. Digno de pesadilla de Stephen King. Yuk… − y los dos se estremecieron a la vez, y con razón. No obstante, la sonrisa tensa, triste, que le dedicaba Dwight le dio a entender que habían captado lo que había intentado transmitir.

− Es igual. Ahora tengo que amortizarlas…

− No. _Ahora… aquí…_puedes quitártela.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

− Michael…

− Tienes otra camiseta debajo. Te conozco. Por favor, si sé hasta el número crítico de ellas que tienes en tu armario, y que lo calculaste teniendo en cuenta tus días de colada y el clima medio en tu área para evitar lluvias imprevistas…

− Michael, es igual… si nos vamos ya, pondré el aire acondicionado del coche…

− Quítatela. − el tono era abiertamente dictatorial, ni siquiera daba pie para desafiarlo. − Te estás asando de calor, y me estoy acalorando yo también, y eso que yo no llevo puesta parte de arriba.

Resignado, Dwight accedió. Aflojó del todo la corbata, se desabotonó los puños de la camisa casi como si hubiera tenido una pistola apuntándole en la sien. No quitarse la camisa era una cuestión de principios, de orgullo Schrute, demostrar la especial tolerancia a la inclemencia ambiental que habían desarrollado durante generaciones. No se trataba de una mera cuestión de remilgos por desnudarse delante de Michael ni por un súbito y ridículo acceso de timidez. Después de todo, en lo que se conocían, se habían cambiado de ropa uno delante del otro en más de una ocasión. Había hecho la colada de Michael. Planchado sus calzoncillos de Spiderpig. Supuso que por eso se hallaban tan cómodos compartiendo macho-momentos como ése. Algunos grandes colegas lo hacían en el ejército y a ellos les había tocado un entorno menos peligroso, pero aquella oficina se había convertido en un segundo hogar. Quizás precisamente sus reparos subconscientes, lo que hacía ralentizar cada movimiento de sus dedos hasta el ojal siguiente o al desprender otro botón, era el sentirse…demasiado confortable en aquella situación que para otros hubiera sido un incómodo suplicio.

Las manos de Michael, apuradas, se interpusieron en su labor y quitaron de enmedio las suyas.

− Me estás poniendo nervioso con ese Parkinson que te acaba de entrar. Joder, Dwight, eres escrupuloso hasta para quitarte una camisa aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Un botón…y otro…otro más…

Los dedos de Michael no llegaron a terminar de desabrocharle la camisa. Por el camino se distrajeron con el estampado sobrio de la malograda corbata que aún pendía lacia de su cuello y tirando de ella para atacar sin piedad su boca con labios hambrientos.

Nop. No era_ paranada_ como besar a Oscar. Para empezar, no era como si le hubiera pillado desagradablemente desprevenido, a juzgar por cómo se había adelantado hacia él, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo para evitarle tener que ponerse casi de puntillas. Aunque inmóvil, con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, sin tocarle más que lo que forzaban los movimientos de su pecho al respirar, los labios de Dwight no ofrecían resistencia alguna a la insistencia de su lengua. Toc-toc-toc. Y KGB, CIA o Romulanos…todas las puertas se abrían para él en aquel arrebato pasional compartido. Se dejó enredar por él, y de haber tenido la cabeza más fría se habría preguntado como una lengua tan ácida y con el historial de relaciones tan escueto como el que Dwight tenía podía saber besar de aquella manera.

Y entonces paró. Perezosamente, Dwight logró distanciarse de él y el aliento cálido que habían compartido le cosquilleó a la altura de la nuez mientras Michael tomaba resuello. Debía estar lejos de presentable, con las gafas columpiándose sobre el puente de la nariz, el pelo revuelto y los faldones de la ya no tan distinguida camisa por fuera del pantalón. Pero Michael…Michael nunca le había parecido más…vivo y arrobador que en aquel instante. El flequillo sin gomina desde hacía horas cayéndole sobre la frente, ensombreciendo la mirada cargada de expectación, los labios entreabiertos, sin saber qué decir o qué pedir o cómo justificar su impulso.

Miro hacia el desastre de camisa que llevaba y, ensimismado en desabrochar los dos últimos botones (o abierta o cerrada…y hubiera tardado más en deshacer el rápido trabajo de Michael), les dio tiempo para digerir lo sucedido.

− No soy gay. − musitó con la mirada a media asta y voz chica, quizás más para convencerse a sí mismo que a él. Las manos que se habían aferrado a su corbata se deslizaron, arrastradas por aquella declaración. − Sabes que no. soy. gay. − remarcó cada palabra como si vocalizándola llegara a desentrañar un significado más profundo o algún retorcido y ambiguo sentido que se le hubiera escapado el resto de su vida.

Menudo testigo había ido a buscar para dar fe de eso.

Dwight asintió con la cabeza aunque todavía tenía su sabor en el paladar. Inspiró hondo y procuró que no escuchara el suspiro que siguió. Claro. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó junto a la máquina de expresso y lejos del goteo de la cubitera.

− Yo tampoco. − convino, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros. Un gesto conciliador, para tranquilizarle. Probablemente lucía como un ciervo asustado frente a los faros de un coche.

Un tic o calambre tironeó de la comisura de los labios de Michael. Claro. Ya estaba todo resuelto. Je. Menuda locura. Pasajera, eso sí. Maquinaba cómo hacer alguna broma, algún contexto en el que poder utilizar su "eso dijo ella" o "él", para reírse juntos de aquella estúpida y patética…confusión, pero tenía la garganta cerrada y el corazón pendiendo como un plomo en la boca del estómago. Le habría sentado mal tanta cafeína. Seguro.

− Pero si me lo tuviera que replantear, eres la única persona con la que se me ocurriría o_ querría_ probar lo contrario.

Debió desencajársele la mandíbula porque Dwight rió (sí, sí, "jajaja" no el "mwahaha" usual) y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

− He vuelto a dejarte con la boca abierta… − sintió que le tomaba por la nuca, hundiendo los dedos en los mechones cortos. − Y antes de que tengamos que ponerte el babero prefiero…

Besarle. Le besó, y con ganas. Una y otra vez. Con el tipo de pasión visceral y obsesiva, algo enajenada, que ponía en todo lo que hacía, admiraba o amaba, ya fuera una de sus sagas espaciales o el trabajo más rutinario de la oficina. Besos húmedos, calientes, profundos y eternos. Lengua, dientes, labios y lóbulos mordisqueados, botones saltando y el siseo de cremalleras al bajarse. Uñas enredando el vello del pecho, la estela de medias lunas sobre la piel bronceada, clavándose como banderas que reclaman un terreno como propio. La respiración entrecortada haciendo eco por los besos depositados detrás de la oreja y la visión desenfocada por la dilatación en las pupilas. Más besos. Risas nerviosas cuando manos se entrecruzan torpemente y tratan de ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál es la mejor ruta hacia el objetivo común.

Un vaso que se cae sin romperse, y el escándalo de otro que no tiene tan buena suerte al dar contra el suelo. El escalofrío cuando la piel más pálida de una nalga se roza sin querer con el pequeño charco de agua descongelada, o la mano que viene a cubrir el daño con una caricia que acaba en embestida impetuosa.

Quieren ir despacio, pero se apresuran cuando descubren lo adictivo que resulta explorar, descubrir una marca de nacimiento o un grupo de lunares que – más risas – se asemejan a la silueta de Mickey Mouse. Ridículo. Suyo.

Lo voltea en un movimiento. Es fácil porque se dejan llevar, creyendo que saben lo que hacen como si lo hubieran hecho (como si se lo hubieran hecho) infinidad de veces. Quizás en algún sueño oscuro, perdido, en lo más profundo de un subconsciente obstinado y escéptico que debía estarse retorciendo sin comprender.

El vago recuerdo del champú de la ducha de la mañana desquicia su pituitaria cuando deja reposar su cabeza sobre la de su…¿compañero? E inhala, esperando a que con la familiaridad del olor, el mundo deje de girar vertiginosamente a su alrededor.

Manos que masajean y dedos que tantean, guiándose por las marcas dejadas en la piel por el elástico de unos boxers, hasta franquearlo y caer. Dentro. Más. Rápido. Las caderas le persiguen, le buscan, vuelven a por más. Se ve obligado a sujetarle con fuerza, dejándole medio atrapado entre la muralla que es él y la puerta de la habitación. Tan apretados que es imposible que siquiera el aire corra entre sus cuerpos. O que su propio deseo pase desapercibido.

El aroma del caro y exclusivo aftershave impregna la piel del ángulo de su mandíbula, que apenas araña con una barba incipiente cuando lo roza con su propia mejilla. Su nariz va escurriendo hacia el sur – le besa de lado, un beso frenético que queda a medias y deja asomando la punta de su lengua, que le tienta con promesas de más; pero se recuerda que tiene una misión más importante. Una recompensa más gloriosa que rescatar ese beso. Se lo recuerda con una caricia sutil entre los muslos. Sólo el gemido de frustración hubiera sido capaz de desconcentrarlo si no hubiera tenido una mente tan disciplinada.

Erótico, el efecto de no poder mirarse directamente a los ojos cuando llegan a la meta. Nombres jadeados, la petición susurrada contra el pulso desbocado en el cuello, el pensamiento en el clímax, de lo _divertido_ que puede ser experimentar. Que no renunciarán a la aventura de aprender a identificar cada uno de los tonos en la gama de verdes y grises que salpican el iris del otro en esos segundos de todo y nada. El aprendizaje es un proceso largo, tedioso, que requiere, claro, muchas pruebas. Ensayo y error. Repeticiones. Hasta cogerle el truquillo a las cosas.

Y piensan así, en palabras sencillas, estúpidas e infantiles, porque es tarde y pronto a la vez. Porque son como críos (cachondos, eso sí) asombrados por una revelación al filo de la madrugada. Porque su amistad se ha hecho de roces, de fricción, y sólo era lógico que su relación cambiara con el mismo patrón. Una colisión de antítesis tras una serie roces inocentes y pellizcos recíprocos hasta entrar en razón.

Además…después de enseñarle las fotos de Diamond Dancer (antes y después de su lesión), Michael se iba a quedar lívido con los milagros que las sabias manos de un Schrute eran capaces de hacer.

* * *

_This is the way  
I always dreamed it would be  
The way that it is, oh  
When you are holding me  
I never had a __love of my own  
Maybe that's why when we're all a lone_

_I can hear music  
I can hear music  
The sound of the city baby  
Seems to disappear, oh when  
I can hear music  
Sweet sweet music  
Whenever you touch me baby  
Whenever you're near_

**(I can hear music – Freddy Mercury)**


End file.
